Casey
Casey is a side character appearing in DxD Heavenly Dragon Kings'. He is the mutation knight of Gray Dantalion and is the second strongest servant in the peerage. He is also a student at Domino High School however he takes a semester off and comes to Kuoh Town to meet Rias, Sona, and their devil households. He makes his first appearance during the Holy Sword Arc. Appearance Casey is a skinny boy with spiky and messy brown hair and dark purple eyes. He is shown to have bags under his eyes at time. Despite being in school, he doesn't seem to sport any traditional japanese school uniforms and instead wears t-shirts, polo shirts, and black jeans whenever he's out. On his left arm he has bandage wrapping and another bandage above his eyebrow. He is typically seen with a emotionless expression on his face or a scowl. He possesses two snow white angel wings, despite being a fallen angel that was reincarnated as a devil. This was due to the experimentation by Valper however despite this he seems to have no ability to contact or enter Heaven like your typical fallen one. Personality Calm, cool, and collected, Casey is considered one of the hardest of Gray's servants to read and understand. He is shown to be very unresponsive in most situations and chooses to be alone. He has a strong hatred for the church and all believers, calling Asia a "dumbass" for believing in the church despite the fact that they cast her off and left her to die. He initially shows no trust for Xenovia and Irina and states that they shouldn't trust exorcists. He has a very neutral stance when it comes to killing others, as he states he would kill Irina or any member of the church without a second though, even threatening to kill Eve when she appears in Kuoh. Casey is shown to love to test his fighting skills as he states he would've love to have a match with both Ichiro and Marcus, as the three of them were considered high quality young devil servants, due to all taking mutation pieces and being noticeably strong for young children, however he claims he won't get a chance to fight Marcus due to him being locked in Crowley's Pit. He is shown to have a slight sense of uncaringness towards others, willing to kill if commanded to by Gray without a second though, because he considered his peerage to be the only people who ever cared about him. He is shown to have lost a huge part of his memories thanks to the experiments by Valper as a result, he is shown to have a very difficult time forming connections with others around him. When Casey first became Gray's servant because of the Spirit inside of him he would constantly lash out violently and hear violent thoughts, however thanks to Gray's training he is able to lessen the pull of these voices. Personality Casey was born to a fallen angel mother and father however they were captured by a group of exorcists and sentenced to death, after killing his father, Valper appeared and offered his mother the chance to save one of her children, she chose to save Casey's sister and Valper in turn killed the both of them. This was used to torture and destroy Casey's sense of love and trust. Casey was then taken to one of Valper's "orphanages" where he was experimented by a group of other fallen angel children. However because of his immense power Casey was singled out and called "Valper's favorite" after months and months of torture Valper implanted a spirit inside of Casey. The Spirit however turned out to be the pagan spirit of Psamathe. Due to the heresy, Valper ordered Casey's death and Casey lashed out with his powers destroying the orphanage, allowing some of the children to escape, and killing alot of exorcists. Casey then wandered around, fighting and killing any supernatural creature or exorcist that crossed his path until he met Gray. Gray offered Casey a home but he refused and instead tried to kill Gray, Gray defended himself and rather than reincarnate him brought him back to his home for food. After a few years of cracking through his shell, Casey agreed to be reincarnated and joined the peerage, having learned how to calm the Spirit inside of him in order to gain some peace. When he was deemed capable he was enrolled into Domino High like other servants of Gray's peerage. Gray stated he tried to use therapy and hypnosis to return some of Casey's memories but so far, nothing has worked. Powers and Abilities Demonic Powers: Being a reincarnated Devil, Casey has gained all the common powers of a devil such as magic and can even do spells such as crafting illusions. He typically uses demonic magic to make his sword invisible during battle and thus allowing him to attack his enemies in a very random way. Sand Manipulation: Casey has gained the ability to manipulate sand as a extension of his body due to having the spirit of the pagan goddess Psamathe implanted in him at a young age. He typically carries the sand around in a pocket dimension and can summon it at will. Due to the sand not being able to match his speed he typically uses it for support rather than main offense, typically covering himself in sand or using it to block attacks. When his opponents harm his legs and cut his speed he will then use it for attack, releasing spikes or using the sand to crush his enemies. Light Manipulation: Being a fallen angel, Casey possesses the power to manipulate light and bend it to his will such as creating spears, whips, and even knives. He typically creates caltrops or smoke bombs out of light in order to slow down his enemies or trick them. Master Swordsman: Having to fight other fallen angel and human children at a orphanage, Casey was a very competent swordsman but after joining Gray's household he trained with the best devil and demon swordsmen Gray could find and as a result he is shown to be very skilled, able to fight on par to the likes of Kiba. His sword skill was so great that when he spared against Irina she stated to have a hard time keeping up with him. Gray has trained Casey to attack and defend himself by pure instinct alone and as a result he doesn't even need to think in order to move, using his body as a literal extension of his mind. Immense Speed: Being a mutation knight Casey possesses immense speed in battle however thanks to teh weighted clothing he wore while training his speed is so great that even Ichiro with his Eye of Lucifer could barely track his movement. Technique-Type Fighter: Due to his sharp intellect and his honed instincts, Casey is shown to be a very skilled technique fighter, capable of going against power types and even stating he could defeat a mutation rook like Marcus despite his immense strength. He combines his technique with his speed to take his opponents out as quickly as possible. Flight: Being a devil Casey can fly with two devil wings. Equipment Sword of Sealing: A special magic sword of unknown origin, Casey was given the sword by Gray Dantalion after finding it during his travels. The sword possesses the power to seal anyone or their abilities inside temporarily when the sword draws their blood, however there is a limit to the people it can hold and people with strong or unusual powers. Trivia * His backstory is based of of both Gaara from the Naruto series and Johan from Monster. * Casey Sword is based off the phenex sword from The Vampire Diaries. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Hybrids